Triangle Murder
by ToffeBill
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz con tal de olvidar a una persona? Dipper regresa a Gravity Falls a sus 23 años, siendo un hombre ha cambiado su aptitud y ya no es él nerd que todos consideraban, ahora dejo de lado la vida de estudios para dedicarse a olvidar él amor que siente por esa chica que ama y no lo corresponde, ahora su aptitud cambio y será capaz de todo con tal de vengarse?
**¿Hasta dónde sería capaz con tal de olvidar a una persona? Dipper regresa a Gravity Falls a sus 23 años, siendo un hombre ha cambiado su aptitud y ya no es él nerd que todos consideraban, ahora dejo de lado la vida de estudios para dedicarse a olvidar él amor que siente por esa chica que ama y no lo corresponde, ahora su aptitud cambio y será capaz de todo con tal de vengarse de aquellos que lo trataron mal antes.**

 **Las cosas han cambiado, y Gravity Falls ya no es lo que parece...está en un corto periodo de paz después del raromageddon, pero la calma se verá interrupida por una horrible ola de asesinatos, esto combinado con la aptitud de Dipper puede ser una amenaza a la calma pero una salvación tiene nombre y apellido...Mabel Pines, llegara para investigar y atrapar al desalmado.**

Advertencias:

Fanfic contiene, escenario violento, GORE, LEMON, INCESTO, PROSTITUCIÓN, DROGAS, si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Autores:

ASLOVE21: Especialista en lemon, lleva 3 años escribiendo para , de sobrenombre "La princesa del lemon" y una acérrima amante de la personalidad de Bill.

TOFFEBILL: Especialista en gore, surfeador de la deep web y conocido como el devorador de infancia en los foros mundiales y gusta de la personalidad de Bill y Ford.

Palabras:

Bueno es mi primer fanfic y estoy siendo apoyada por una persona muy especial y que conoce este medio como la palma de su mano, asi que aquí les va este fanfic que promete emociones fuertes y escenarios salidos de tono, gracias por su futuro apoyo a este fanfic.

Las gotas de lluvia bajaban por las ventanas de aquel autobus viejo, Dipper Pines miraba él horizonte seriamente, su mirada se perdía entre las gotas que bajaban, y los pinos... esos que ocultaban muchos secretos, y miles de historias perdidas en él tiempo.

No creía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvo por última vez entre esta vegetación que le traía miles de recuerdos.

-Gravitty Falls - él hombre canoso y algo robusto que conducía lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dipper solo se limitó a tomar su maletín y bajar del vehículo sin mediar palabra alguna, luego él bus siguió dejándolo solo en la carretera, él castaño solo hizo un gesto de molestia y comenzó a abrirse paso en dirección a la cabaña del misterio. Al llegar vio él patio grande a su alrededor pero en especia su mirada se centró en 3 viejos árboles de pino que se encontraba allí, detuvo su paso y se quedo mirando fijamente, lo recordaba a la perfección.

Vio como su hermana junto a Candy y a Grenda caminaban sonrientes hasta sentarse en medio de los árboles, las 3 chicas de 13 años hablaban entre sí, y luego se vio a si mismo caminar frente a ellas con varios libros en las manos.

-Dip que estas haciendo? - Mabel sonreía llamando la atención de su gemelo.

-Estudio Mabel, no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con tantas tareas por hacer - Dipper observaba la escena seriamente, este recuerdo era muy amargo.

-Estamos de vacaciones Dip, deja de preocuparte tanto - Mabel seguía animada.

-Lo siento Mabs, no lo dejare para última hora como tu siempre lo haces - Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Tu hermano es un nerd - Candy susurro mientras él chico se alejaba, creyendo que él no la había escuchado.

-Es un tonto - Grenda dijo entre risas, casi en un susurro.

-Lo se chicas, aveces me avergüenzo un poco de que sea mi hermano - Mabel susurro a las otras chicas, sin saberlo rompió él corazón de Dipper quien solo se limitó a regresar a la cabaña.

Dipper observo todo, hasta verse a si mismo entrar a la cabaña, luego estas imágenes desaparecieron. Dipper solo miraba seriamente con una aptitud fría, pero aun a sus 23 años recordaba perfectamente cada detalle, incluso aun le dolía un poco.

Frunció él ceño y se dirigio a la cabaña, no tenía porque recordar nada de eso, después de todo justo por eso había cambiado, ya no era él nerd que todos lo creían, y lo que paso ese día no tenía que dolerle mas, después de todo ya se había quitado la molestia que le ocasionaba su hermana. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su tío Stan en un sofá en medio de la sala, este al verlo sonrió un poco.

\- Dipper! - la voz de su tío sonaba algo rústica y maltratada por él paso de los años había perdido peso y se veía más anciano y enfermo.

-Hola tío Stan - Dipper respondió con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Que te trae de regreso por acá hijo, tenias mucho tiempo sin venir - Stan tenía su voz un poco nostálgica.

\- Mi madre me dijo que estabas muy enfermo, así que decidí venír - Dipper se sentó en él sofá individual que estaba frente a Stan, este solo lo observaba estático.

-Y Mabel?...porque no viniste con ella? - la pregunta que Dipper más temía, él castaño bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Tío Stan, como sabes Mabel siempre quiso ser como Patotective, así que comenzó su carrera, y hizo conexiones y relaciones con personas muy importantes, y se convirtió en una de las mejores detectives de todas, gano fama y se fue de la casa hace 5 años, desde ese día, no supe más nada de ella - Él joven hablaba con un tono de frialdad y rencor.

-Porque se fue Mabel de la casa?, la conozco no se iría así como así - Stan fue al grano, no iba andar con rodeos frente a su sobrino.

-Tuvimos un problema - Dipper no quería hablar de ello, eran recuerdos muy dolorosos con los que había aprendido a vivir. Stan entendió inmediatamente que Dip no quería hablar al respecto, así que decidió no presionarlo más con él tema - y que me dices del tío Ford? - Dipper intentó cambiar él tema inmediatamente.

-Se fue de viaje, al parecer ocurrió una anormalidad en la Nasa y Ford fue él más indicado para él trabajo - Stan estaba algo triste, luego de raromageddom se habían unido bastante y pocas veces se separaban.

-Y qué pasó con Wendy? ¿aun trabaja aquí? - Dipper miró a los lados con curiosidad, ya había olvidado todo aquel enamoramiento absurdo, pero ella fue su amiga no? quería saber que había pasado con ella.

-Oh no niño, ella se casó con Robie hace 2 años y se fue a vivir con él, pero siguen aquí en él pueblo - Stan colocó la mano en su mentón recordando lo que había pasado.

-Que me dices de Candy y Grenda - él castaño dijo estos nombres con desprecio, esas chicas lo creían un tonto y un nerd...Dipper tenía que saber que paso con ellas, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Supe que Grenda fue a la cárcel por consumir marihuana y Candy trabaja en las esquinas de noche, ya sabes los clientes están dispuestos a pagar mucho dinero por ella - Stan se veía relajado, es como si sus pensamientos se hubieran ido por otro lado.

-Llevare las maletas a mi habitación - Dipper pronunció levantándose de su asiento para tomar las maletas y luego abrirse paso hasta la habitación "se casó con él inútil de Robie después de todo" pensó abriendo la puerta de la habitación que una vez compartió con Mabel, al abrir esa puerta, miles de recuerdos golpearon su cabeza, cada sonrisa, cada juego, cada abrazo...todo, era como volver al pasado, aun estaban ambas camas, los libros que dejo sobre la mesa él último día, y esa foto...donde se veía claramente a los mellizos con una sonrisa y abajo las palabras "Dipper y Mabel, los gemelos misterio".

Dipper dejo las maletas sobre su antigua cama y tomo la foto en sus manos - Los gemelos misterio, bah - con ira tomó la foto y la apretó fuerte con la mano, arrugandola por completo, acto final la aventó a la basura - se acabo - comenzó a sacar libros, y posters de las paredes, todo aquello que tenía que ver con Mabel, acabada su tarea solo quedaba la cama, al verla Dipper recordó las caricias, los besos...esos toqueteos que un día fueron la diversión de ellos, la curiosidad era muy grande y ambos chicos cruzaron la línea de hermanos, terminando un inocente juego en manoseos descontrolados, por suerte solo fueron manoseos, nadie nunca se entero y ambos jamás lo volvieron a hacer - esto se va de aquí - él chico comenzó a sacar la cama de la habitación.

En una cabaña muy alejada en donde el viento arrecia con fuerza y hace silbar a los viejos pinos, vive una joven de cabello rojizo muy demacrada, con ojeras enormes y golpes muy duros, ya que uno le hizo perder la visibilidad completa de un ojo, ella lavaba los platos, mirando el paisaje soñando que era libre para correr y para juguetear como una chiquilla otra vez pero nada era lo mismo desde que se caso con Robbie Valentino el único culpable de su situación la chica miro al cielo y se puso a llorar de pena y rabia:

-Si estuvieras aqui estoy segura que ya le hubieras quebrado todos los huesos a ese maldito bastardo- Wendy tenía una mirada triste y perdida.

 **Flashback**

8 años atrás...

-Nooooooooo porque te tuvo que pasar esto a ti nunca te habias dejado vencer por nada y ahora me dejas así sola y destruida-

Wendy lloraba a mares al ver en cuerpo de su padre que había sido brutalizado por una pareja de osos, cualquier joven había decidido retroceder pero a ella poco le importó el estado en el que los policías encontraron el cuerpo del varonil Dan que llevaba 2 meses desaparecido.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y ahora 2 años después de haberse casado con Robie, vivía infeliz y maltratada, esclavizada a su casa y teniendo que vivir con ese tipo que la maltrataba, era él cuento de la bella y la bestia.

La chica seguía recordando amargamente ese momento, y entonces se escuchó la puerta abrirse, el candado con el que siempre la encerraba se desprendia, ella corrió asustada hacia la entrada para recibirlo, de nuevo pasaba, la misma rutina de todos los días, las mismas palabras y los mismos golpes. La puerta se abrió bruscamente mostrando una figura de un hombre que llegaba enojado, otra vez la misma visión.

Al entrar el joven la mira con asco.

-Robie...- la chica humillada lo beso, pero este no le correspondió. subsiguiente a eso le dijo:

-Wendy mi comida estoy muerto de hambre y tu otra vez no me tienes la comida lista- El joven se había sacado el cinturón y lo comenzaba a mover de una manera amenzante hacia la chica.

-Si perdón ahorita lo traigo- La joven se había asustado mucho que se quedo impactada esto hizo enojar al joven.

-Ahoraaaaaaaaaa maldición-El joven la saco de su trance y ella corrió hacia la cocina.

La chica volvió con la comida y se lo puso en frente.

Como una jugada de la ruleta del infierno el joven escupió el primer bocado, la chica se congeló en su lugar ya sabia lo que le venia.

-Esta horrible maldicion esta asquerosa, para eso te quedas todo el día aquí mientras yo me rompo la espalda para darte de comer y tu no puedes hacer una buena comida para mi regreso, enserio wendy no te eh pegado lo suficiente no?

Como obra del destino el joven le propino un sonoro puñetazo a la joven que callo adolorida y se ponía a llorar otra vez a soportar el calvario del dia a día.

Terminado el calvario el joven sale dando un fuerte portazo y murmurando ciertas cosas, la joven yacía débil y desconcertada en el suelo, nose podía mover el lado izquierdo de su pecho le dolia, su espalda le ardía y su cara estaba adormecida la chica con las ultimas fuerzas, se levanta y va a hablar a la única persona capaz de escucharla y apoyarla.

-Aloooo(sonidos de una fuerte y seca tos)- los sonidos al otro lado del teléfono eran agobiantes, dolía en lo personal escuchar aquel anciano enfermo.

-Stan necesito hablar por favor y necesito tu ayuda - ella lo necesitaba, él antiguo señor misterio era él único que la apoyaba y entendía en ese momento.

mientras tanto al otro lado de Gravity Falls...

Dipper había terminado con su tarea, había sacado absolutamente todo lo de Mabel y lo había llevado a una habitación olvidada por él tiempo, allí no las recordaría.

Ya estaba algo aburrido, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por del bosque, ese bosque que tenía tanto tiempo sin recorrer. Salió de la cabaña y comenzó a adentrarse un poco más en la vegetación, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde se sentó a descansar bajo un árbol de ó los ojos y un recuerdo amargo se vino a su mente - Mabel...- susurro en medio del bosque, comenzando a recordar.

 **Flashback.**

Dipper paseaba de un lado al otro en la sala de su casa, con una revista en sus manos movidendola de un lado al otro, de repente su mira se desvió un poco hacia él reloj que marcaba las 3 AM.

-Donde esta!? - se preguntó furioso, cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de él, mostrando a Mabel llegar algo despeinada y con sus tacones en la mano, que hacian juego con su pequeño vestido rojo- me puedes decir porque demonios llegas a esta hora!? – Dipper le grito a la chica.

-Oh vamos relájate hermanito, ya no soy una niña...tenemos 18 Dip somos adultos - la chica respondió intentando pasar por él lado derecho de Dipper y subir a su habitación, pero Dip la detuvo tomándola del antebrazo.

-Adónde vas!? aun no termino contigo! - Dipper grito acercándose a ella y luego sintió un inconfundible olor proveniente de la boca de Mabel - estabas tomando!? - Dipper la tomo del rostro y se acercó a sus labios para confirmar lo que decía, con una expresión de asco la tiro encima del sofá.

-Dipper por favor, cuando se es famoso como yo, todos los días son celebraciónes y fiestas - la chica bajo la cremallera de su vestido, dando una perfecta vista de su espalda.

-No Mabel! hoy era nuestro día, iríamos a cenar juntos porque nuestros padres no están y me dejaste plantado esperando! - él chico se acercó a ella gritando, Mabel solo bajo la mirada - y quien es él!?- Dipper le aventó la revista q mostraba a la chica besándose con un rubio.

-Es mi novio, con él estaba hace un rato - la chica agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos - lo siento Dip, lamento no habertelo dicho.

-Me dejaste plantado por él!?- Dipper la tomo de los hombros y la levanto hacia él - como pudiste!? - Dipper la sacudió violentamente - no lo entiendes tu eres mía y de nadie más - con esto él chico la lanzo bruscamente a él sofá y comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de la falda del vestido que traía Mabel y la besaba bruscamente, la ira lo tenía cegado.

\- Nooo! Dipper estas loco! suéltame! - Mabel como pudo lo lanzo al piso y se colocó de pie para arreglarse un poco él vestido - como pudiste! - le grito al chico que yacía en él piso y luego Dipper se levantó y la tomo del antebrazo bruscamente y la arrastró hasta la puerta, para luego lanzarla tan fuerte que cayó a la acera. Mabel volvió la mirada hacia él llorando.

-Si tanto amas tu fama lárgate y no vuelvas! - él chico cerro de un portazo y Mabel se levantó del piso para luego acercarse a la puerta.

-Juro por mi vida que esta humillación me la vas a pagar Dipper pines - la chica cerro su cremallera y se fue para nunca volver.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Dipper recordaba ese día como la peor estupidez a pudo haber cometido, una lágrima de arrepentimiento rodo por sus mejillas. De repente una sombra lo distrajo y esta se escondió tras un árbol de pino. Dipper inmediatamente la siguió hasta que vio a una persona pero esta traía una gabardina, la persona al verlo comenzo a correr y Dipper corrió tras dicha persona.

Fue difícil alcanzarlo pero cuando lo logro ke quito la capa y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-Pacífica? que te paso? - Dipper dijo sorprendido al ver él nuevo rostro de pacífica, la chica estaba muy mal usaba una gabardina toda rota y sucia y ya no era la misma ya no era rubia ahora era pelinegra con detalles azulados y morados usaba muñequeras con púas y tenía un aspecto muy emo con delineador negro en sus ojos, labios del mismo color y un piercing en la boca.

Tenia una aliento fuerte a alcohol y cigarrillos, dipper miraba preocupado el aspecto de aquella chica que habia llegado a ser considerada una diosa y ahora todo el pueblo la miraba como un bicho raro. La chica se volteo y se saco la capucha miro a dipper y mostró una sonrisa pero luego se borro al considerarlo el único culpable del fatal destino de su familia

-Tuuuuu!- La chica lo miraba con un odio profundo, capaz de matarlo con esa venenosa mirada -Yo que? - El chico se mostraba confundido por el recibimiento que aquella chica le da después de 10 años sin verla

-Te atreves a hablarme después de ser el único culpable del destino que lleva mi familia te atreves a dirigirme la palabra tu pedazo de idiota- La chica tenia los ojos rojos con una furia sacada del mismo infierno pareciera que luzbel la poseyó en ese momento

-Oye primero tranquilizate yoooo en serio crees que fui YO jajajajajajaja no me hagas reír, que clase de imbécil descerebrado invierte toda su fortuna en un demonio que no sabe y no le importa el dinero ehhhh ayudame a no lo quieres hacer así que yo lo hare a ver uhmmmm hay esta, ya me acorde fue tu padre-

Dipper reía a mas no poder hablaba con un sarcasmo generalizado.

-Ahhhhh Dipper-La chica se abalanzo sobre el chico y le comenzaba a arañar.

-Hey suelta duele jajaja no es mentira- El chico se había metido un tremendo estiron llegaría los 1.90 mientras que la chica parecía un pigmeo ya que ni llegaba a los 1.70 era cómica la escena.

La chica se baja y se pone a llorar el chico se quiere acercar pero la chica se voltea y no lo deja mirar porque siente vergüenza de si misma al verse asi.

Dipper se queria acercar para a consolarla pero recordó los problemas de su vida y se dijo así mismo:

-Que los resuelva por si misma ya esta muy grandecita tiene 23 años, yo nunca tuve apoyo de nadie ni de...

El castaño se afligió al recordar a su hermana, molesto sacudio su cabeza y volvió al mundo real.

-Nunca nadie me apoyo salí adelante sólo y sólo terminaré carajo-

El castaño se levanto y ni volteo a ver a la chica que se moría en su mar de llanto, se fue a la cabaña a recoger unas cosas.

Dipper llego y vio a su abuelo como lo solía ver cuando era niño con su clásica camisa blanca sin mangas y sus pantaloncillos, estaría sentado viendo la televisión porque se quedo dormido frente a la TV, Dipper lo miro y lo tapó con una manta que encontró, subió y tomo su cel y su billetera

Cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta su teléfono vibra y suena, el castaño saca extrañado el cel y mira la pantalla que marcaba un numero desconocido:

-Uhmmm quien será a esta hora-

El telefono marcaba las 11 pm, sin dudarselo mucho contesto:

-Alo

-Alowwwww(la voz se escuchaba desconcertada y rara) hablo con el hombrecito del misterio-

-Quien es no estoy para bromas maldicion-

El castaño estaba apunto de explotar cuando de repente

-Wuooo que mal amiguito solo paso 10 años y te olvidas de mi (hic, hic)-

-Soos wuo amigo mio veo que ya empezaste sin mi jaja-

-Vaya te demoraste mucho en descubrir quien era jajaja oye ven al bar de la ciudad estoy aquí ven y hablemos de hombre y hombrecito jajajaja-

-Si justo salia para allá jajaja allá voy esperame no te la acabes toda jajaja-

-Si no te apresuras es posible que eso pase-

El castaño corto y se le formó una enorme sonrisa en mas de 10 años nunca se le había visto así

-Si tu no me buscabas yo lo iba a hacer jajaja-

Dipper llego al bar que era uno de muy mala muerte pero de muy mala muerte, el piso estaba sucio y había un cadaver(nadie sabe de cuando sera) dipper miraba el depresivo lugar la sonrisa se le había esfumado.

De repente ve a su amigo que se encontraba tomando la 23 ava cerveza parecía que estaba hay todo el día

Dipper se acerca y su amigo se levanta:

-Quien carajos eres quiere que te haga un hueco en la cabeza-

El hombre estaba como loco apuntando al castaño

-Oye tranquilo soos tu me envitaste no lo recuerdas-

Como obra del destino el sujeto se tranquilizó y guardó el arma, y se acerco y abrazo al chico que no salia de su asombro

-Guo soos me asustaste por un momento jajaja-

Dipper reía nerviosamente por lo que acababa de pasar

-Si bueno nada es igual desde mi incidente-

El sujeto bajo la cabeza y se puso a llorar

-Yo los mate carajo maldita sea todo es mi culpa soy un asesino-

El sujeto lloraba y golpeaba la mesa con fuerza y ira

Dipper se encontraba asustado y desconcertado se puso a indagar suave para no enojar al hombre:

-Que paso amigo cuentame-

El castaño iba despacio para no enojar al sujeto

-Melody y mi hijo, volvíamos de unas buenas vacaciones, ella no estaba nada feliz y me comienza a golpear yo no le respondo pero me confunde y el auto despista y da varios giros de campana hasta estrellarse, yo me salve de milagro mi hijo murió y ella también y yo soy el culpable-

El sujeto golpeaba la mesa y mira al chico.

-Mira con lo que quiero llegar a todo esto es que disfrutes la vida disfrutala cuanto puedas; toma cuanto quieras, fuma cuanto quieras, drogate cuanto quieras y sobre todo fornica y vengate cuanto quieras-

Estas palabras calaron hondo en el pensamiento del chico que recordó las humillaciónes que sufría en Piedmont y acá en gravity falls.

-Si eso haré soos eso haré-

Una sonrisa macabra se había formado en su cara

-Bueno me tengo que ir cuidate te visitare siempre-

-Sabes donde encontrarme jajajaja salud-

El chico salio y miro al cielo.

-Hoy día deja de existir el viejo Dipper muere hoy día para dejar paso al nuevo Dipper-

Con una risa macabra comienza a caminar por la oscuridad de la noche.

En la cabaña el anciano seguía dormido cuando unos toques muy fuertes lo despiertan:

-Ehhhhh queeeee no fui yo policía queeee-

El anciano miro su reloj y ve que eran las 2 am.

-Quien podría ser a esta hora-

El anciano desconfiaba en abrir, pero fue y ve a una chica que cae sin fuerzas en la entrada el anciano no demoro mucho en darse cuenta quien era:

-Wendy ohm dios mío que pasoooooo!-

El anciano estaba horrorizado por el cuadro que se le mostraba

-Cof cof cof tienes que ayudarme Stan tienes que ayudarme-

La chica lloraba a mares muy asustada.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el epilogo de "Triangle Murder" es solo un epilogo nada mas que eso, la historia recién se centrara en el capitulo 1 hay se vera toda la historia con esto quise lograr que vean que paso con los personajes después del raromaggedon, bueno gracias por todo espero sus reviews me serian de mucho apoyo apoyo, espero que apoyen a una buena amiga mia que es escritora en esta plataforma búsquenla como ASLOVE21, con esto me despido hasta luego**


End file.
